Freedom and Joy
by PorcelainWhiteRoses
Summary: Everything seemed to be perfect back then. Genesis and Angeal childhood story.


It was noon, Angeal rushed out of his house and down the Banora White covered road to the mayor's house. In the front yard was the biggest and most beautiful tree Angeal had ever seen. Normally, he would've just taken an apple from the tree. But this tree, this tree was different. It was special. Angeal walked up to the door and knocked loudly on the wood, and only moments later, an auburn haired boy bursted out the door, happy to see his friend, "Angeal, my father says we can go down to the lake today!" Genesis shouted happily.

Angeal smiled joyfully, his grin stretching for miles, "Alright! Come on Genesis, let's go!" Angeal grabbed his friend's wrist dragging him down the dirt road to the hill that overlooked a sparkling crystal-clear lake. Genesis and Angeal had never been to the lake up close because their parents said it was dangerous. But the boys had recently turned twelve and were finally permitted access to the lake by their guardians.

The boys slowly made their way down the hill, being careful not to trip and fall all the way down. Angeal led the way while Genesis was only a few feet behind him, trying to match Angeal's speed and steps. However, all it took was for Genesis to trip over one rock and he went tumbling downhill, "Genesis!" Angeal shouted as he watched his friend somersault down towards the lake. The land around the lake curved up like a ski ramp on the side that the boys were on. Genesis hurtled straight over the ramp and splashed into the lake.

Angeal hurried down to the bottom of the hill, peering over the edge for his friend. As he leaned over a little further, Genesis emerged from the water right below him and pulled him into the lake. The two boys were tall enough to stand in the area they were in but if they went any deeper, the water would be over their heads. Genesis swam towards the sandy beach of the lake; he never did appreciate getting wet. Angeal paddled after him.

As Genesis pulled himself onto shore, Angeal tackled him in a harmless play fight. The two young boys wrestled like they had always done when they were that age, before their lives had been taken as dogs by Shinra. They had made the choice themselves, but could never predict what would happen to them.

The boys continued they mock wrestling until they tired each other out. The two then lay on their backs, staring up at the clouds, laughing to themselves. They enjoyed those days they had. The days of freedom and joy, where they didn't have to be afraid of dying on any given day and fighting was in the back of their minds. These boys knew no violence or hate in the small town they lived it.

After minutes of silence, Angeal sat up staring across the lake at the forest. His eyes were full of wonder as he thought of what could be in that forest of shadows. He had never been near it but had heard all kinds of stories about children who go in there and never come out. But those were just stories that the stupid old adults told children so they wouldn't go in there.

"Angeal what are you thinking…?" Genesis followed his friend's gaze to the forest, "Oh, no! Angeal, we are not going in there! You know what the adults told us about those woods!"

"Oh please, Genesis, you don't actually believe those stories, do you?" Angeal asked, "Those are what the adults use to get us to stay away from the forest."

"Don't you think they tell us those stories to keep us out for a reason?" Genesis replied, "I mean, there's gotta be something dangerous in there if they want to keep us out so badly…"

"Come on, Genesis," Angeal coaxed, "We won't be in there long, I just want to see what's in there, that's all. We'll only be in there for a few minutes, promise!"

Genesis sighed, "Fine, but we can't be in there too long. Our parents might come looking for us."

Angeal and Genesis pushed themselves to their feet, making their way around the wide lake. Yellow and white flowers dotted the area with butterflies of all colors fluttering to and from the patches.. Birds sang their songs to each other as spring was at its peak. Soon, there would be the new voices of the small birds born from the springtime. The boys stopped at the edge of the forest, exchanging quick glances then took their first steps in their new adventure.

Genesis seemed to jump at every little sound the forest made. Angeal, on the other hand didn't quite mind the darkness of the forest as they treaded loudly through the wispy shadows that the trees casted across the ground. The trees grew so dense here that hardly any sunlight flittered between the branches. The boys walk side-by-side, keeping a look out for danger. Back then, they wouldn't know what to do if something jumped out at them and attacked. Those would be considered the good days where they didn't have a care in the world and had parents to take care of them.

A twig snapped and Genesis nearly jumped out of his skin, "Angeal, did you hear that!" He shouted.

Angeal sighed with a laugh, "Genesis, it was just a twig. A squirrel probably stepped on one."

Genesis glanced over at Angeal as a bush nearby began to wiggle. As the boys went closer to examine the bush, a small, dark green creature with glowing yellow eyes walked around the bush and looked at the two foreigners. The small creature held his oil lantern up at the boys, getting a good look at them. Genesis slowly stepped backwards, knowing immediately what the creature was. Angeal approached the lantern-wielding creature with a hand extended to him, "Hey there, little guy."

"Angeal, get away from that thing, now." Genesis warned, tugging on Angeal's shirt lightly.

Angeal laughed, hitting Genesis's hand away, "Oh please, what harm could a little guy like this do to us? I can't believe your scared of something this small!"

The boys stared wide-eyed at the creature as it lifted a butcher knife in its other hand, "Angeal, move!" Genesis pulled Angeal to his feet and the two boys ran for their lives, screaming as they tried to find their way out of the forest.

"What is that thing?" Angeal called.

"It's a Tonberry," Genesis explained, "One stab from it, and you're good as dead!" Genesis turned his head around to see if the Tonberry was still following them then… _SMASH!_ Genesis went flying into a tree. Genesis became slightly disoriented; he was seeing two Angeals trying to pick him off the ground, pulling on his arms. The two Angeals finally morphed back to one.

"Genesis, we gotta go, now!" He shouted. Angeal turned to see the Tonberry, standing right in front of Genesis. The small creature raised his arm to stab Genesis's leg when he quickly kicked the Tonberry so hard; it went flying into the brush about fifteen feet away. Genesis scrambled to his feet and the boys kept running until they finally emerged from the forest.

The two had their hands on their knees breathing heavily from their encounter with the dangerous creature, "Still think… that was… a good idea… Angeal?" Genesis asked between breaths.

"S-Shut up." Angeal struggled to reply.

The boys finished regaining their breath in short gasps for air. They stood up in the soaked clothing and walked back over to the beach, staring over at the undisturbed water. No one ever came to this lake so Genesis and Angeal had always had an interest in the lake. The elderly townspeople said that chocobos often come to the lake and eat the fish there.

Angeal's mother came up over the top of the hill, waving to the boys for them to come up to her, "Hey boys, come up here for a minute!" Angeal's mother called. The two turned to the woman in her early 40s. They rushed up the hill to whatever was awaiting up top. Angeal's mother stood beside a slab of wet concrete, "See this, when both of you boys stamp your foot in it, it creates a symbol of your friendship. As long as this slab stays intact, you'll remain friends until the very end." The two boys smiled at each other and one at a time, pressed a foot into the concrete.

That was thirteen years ago. Before horrible events took place and the boys were driven apart, their friendship only mere memories. And now, in the ruins of Banora, one man walked down the dirt roads. He made his way to the biggest ruin in the would-be town. It was the mayor's house. Amongst the ruins was a single slab of concrete, two footprints pressed into it. The man bent down and lightly touched the slab; it was cold to the touch as he traced the footprints with his gloved hand.

"Until the very end," The man remembered the last words of the woman, "The end that came way too soon…"

He smiled weakly as childhood memories faded into nothingness. He couldn't remember which footprint had belonged to him. And he never would kow; the other footprint was dead, never to smile with the man ever again. A single tear escaped his eye, he wanted to go back to those days of freedom and joy, but they were gone; lost in the fighting and pain of joining the very faction that ultimately ruined their beautiful lives. Corrupted their pure souls with violence and treason. Tainted angels' wings a dark black. It forced them to strange their halos for chains, freedom for loyalty, and friendship for bloodshed.


End file.
